Liana
by Sophia Banks
Summary: On Lexicon Mara is looking for her daughter! Little does she know that she had crawled onto a stray ship and was then crash landed on Planet Earth. (Kind of a WordGirl Origin story)


**All speech as been translated from the Lexiconian language to Earth-English.**

Liana, where was Liana?!

Mara was running faster than she ever had before, bumping into a few people and almost tripping over a few Monkey Pilots.  
"LIANA!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes.  
"What's wrong Mara?" Great Lord Klan was by her side, putting a dark skinned hand to hers. Mara wiped her tears away, "It's Liana, I'm afraid that something might have happened. I let her roam around while I was working on XT20 and now I can't find her!"

Klan nodded, "Finest Lastra we have," he commented, peering around as though he could see the ship if he looked for it. Mara nodded though she said tersely, "You're missing the point."  
Great Lord Klan was unused to being talked to like that, but he could understand her worry. He had just gotten a son of his own, Lan.

"Let's go find Kichi and see if she has anything alright," he offered softly, being sure not to upset her. The worried Lexiconian woman nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes that's probably the best option I'm sorry Klan," she breathed.  
The two set out to the main control room where several monkeys and Lexiconians were working, looking at footage from the outside and a few hangers.  
A few were pushing levers and dials, another few talking through speakers to some of Mara's fellow engineers.  
"Kichi!" Klan shouted, getting the attention of an old Monkey who spun around in her chair, "_Yes sir?_" she squeaked. The older man put a hand on Mara's shoulder, "Mara's daughter is missing, have you seen her?"

Kichi scratched her scalp, "_One moment_" she offered, spinning around to look at one of the many screens.  
"_I haven't had a chance to review the footage today, been so busy with the XT20 you know?_" she added, pressing several buttons, which brought up pictures of outside the large building.  
Mara didn't even blink as she stared at the pictures going by. Finally she let out a gasp and shouted, "Stop!"  
Kichi did so, then looked at the somewhat fuzzy picture, "_Is that her?_" she asked, slightly worried, she didn't like the look of it.  
"Yes, that's my Liana, she's… What is she doing?" Panic truly caught Mara as Kichi made the video go further a few seconds. Klan frowned, "She's getting into that ship!"

Kichi swallowed hard, "_She's in._" she squeaked.  
Mara reached her hand out and touched the screen with her fingertips, "Who's ship?" she asked darkly, "Bring them back!"  
Kichi nodded, then gave a loud order to another Monkey who typed into his keypad, paper printed from the machine and he slid it across the counter into Kichi's paw. She stared at the paper for a few seconds before she looked up at Mara with the deepest sympathy in her eyes.

"What? What is it?!" Mara shouted, a horrible feeling rising inside of her. Kichi looked at her paws as she spoke, "_The ship…It was declared as crashed and destroyed. The signal disappeared, and we are certain that the engine was flawed before the pilot took off…I'm so sorry!_" her eyes were watering, but not as much as Mara's who began to sob.

Klan took up his position as a shoulder to cry on, seeing as he was the closest person to her. He gave her soft sorry's and other words of comfort, "I shall have the finest funeral for your daughter, " he consoled. Mara didn't answer, her thoughts lying only with her daughter.

Many years later,  
Becky Botsford AKA WordGirl told her parents her story.  
They didn't believe her of course, but it was worth a shot.  
Becky couldn't help but wonder what her real parents were like in that moment, but she knew that she was happy where she was.

**Of course we all know that Liana is Becky aka WordGirl. (Don't know how you could miss it! Lol)  
I made up a few things to go with Lexicon-**

**Lords are the richest people, Great Lords come before Lords and then it goes round again depending.**

**Some male names are passed down from father to son as such- Klan, Lan, An, and then it restarts.**

**Monkeys hold great respect and are vital parts in space stations, working alongside Lexiconians. (I know that Monkeys would technically by called Lexiconians too, but I couldn't think of a good species name)**

**And of course, Becky's mother was an Engineer working on an important ship when her daughter crawled away.**

**Please review!**


End file.
